


Klänge der Natur - Haikus

by AuctrixMundi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Haiku, Nature
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-15 13:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11232255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuctrixMundi/pseuds/AuctrixMundi
Summary: Haikus zu Naturthemen.





	1. Sakura

Kleine Sakura,

Zartfühlend, erfreut mein Herz,

Erblühe, erblüh!


	2. An der Saale hellem Strande

Ruhige Schönheit,

Da fließt sie träge dahin.

Ein Ort der Ruhe.


	3. Wassermomente

Der Flug der Schwäne,

Landen rauschend im Wasser.

Ah! Welch Idylle!


	4. Sonne

Scheint warm auf’s Gesicht,

Erfreut mit ihren Lichtern:

Bringt uns das Leben.


	5. Felder

Abseits der Wege,

Ab, hinaus in die Natur!

Genieße Freiheit.


	6. Fensterblicke

Die Magnolie blüht,

Ein Meer von Rosa und Weiß,

Umschwirrt von Vögeln.


	7. Kerzenschein

Brenn, kleines Kerzlein,

Erleuchte den Weg vor uns,

Licht der Hoffnungen.


	8. Feuerlied

Wärmespendendes!

Lebensspendendes, helles,

Glühendes Feuer.


	9. Tanzende Flammen

Knisterst leise im

Dunkeln, glühst mit rotem Schein.

Flammst laut fauchend auf!


	10. Morgenstimmung

Strahlendes Rot steht

Am Himmel ziehen Schwäne

Über ruhiges Land


	11. Tripp tropf

Tripp tropf vom Himmel

Tripp tropf kleiner Regentropf’

Ach so zart klingend


	12. Kleines Bächlein

Fließt singend dahin.

Silberner Schein im Lichte.

Kleiner Fisch springt. Platsch!


	13. Abendstimmung

Zartes Abendrot,

Blass die Mondensichel hoch,

Fliehe die Schatten!


	14. Der Waldhaiku

Wald, tiefe Stille.

Lasst uns den Vögeln lauschen:

Süße Gesänge!


	15. Regenblatt

Kleines, grünes Blatt.

Fällt Regentropfen glitzernd,

gleich einem Smaragd.


	16. Wispern

Wind in den Ästen,

Wind im sanft wogenden Schilf,

Geheime Wisperer


	17. Unbeschreiblich

Ein sanftes Plätschern,

Gesetztes Dahingleiten:

Unbeschreiblich!


	18. Spreewald

Da! Kleine Kaupen,

Kaupen mitten im Idyll.

Will’s niemals missen.


End file.
